Chances
by shadow halfbreed
Summary: Christmas time helps as a great excuse for Light and L to get some peace from the others, a chance to talk without intrusion. Just light, Christmas fluff :


_*Skids to a stop* YES! Got this out before Christmas!...Ok, so it's Christmas eve...still before Christmas! ^^_

_I'll apologise in advance if this isn't very good. This is my first attempt at a Death Note fanfic, and I find both L and Light VERY difficult characters to write. Still, I hope this turns out alright._

_NOTE: This is set during the brief time when Light gives up the death note and forgets everything to do with it. Also...it might not...but if it appears a bit like Matsuda bashing in this...I apologise, cause I absolutely **do not** intend it to...I love Matsuda kun! ^^...I was just trying to see things from Light and L's point of view._

_Quite unlike myself, this story isn't really a shonenai or yaoi (sowwy :() just more slash and sugguestive._

_Anyway, enough from me, please enjoy! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of it's characters._

* * *

><p><strong>CHANCES<strong>

"Oh Liiight…"

The candy coloured scarf had been wrapped around his neck before he even had time to feel it coming, and his startled reaction almost caused him to be strangled by it.

"Misa…" He gasped as he pulled it away from his constricted throat.

"Come on light, just because you've got to keep working on the Kira case doesn't mean you can't celebrate Christmas. I think a little festivity will do you all some good." Misa said as she smiled over his shoulder.

The young genius quietened a groan as he pulled the red and white material further from his neck.

"Misa, you know how important this is. We can't afford to stop for something like…"

"Of course I haven't forgotten that this is important Light, but you've all been so serious and stressed since this began, I thought maybe a little Christmas spirit might help you relax a bit. Just look at Matsuda, he's right into the season."

She indicated to the officer in question.

"I…just said a little Christmas cheer would be good for us…not that we should go over board…" He tried to defend himself as the Santa hat he'd been crowned with flopped over his head.

"What are you saying Matsuda? This isn't overboard at all, and what happened to the lovely mittens I gave you?"

"I-I couldn't really work with them on…so…"

"Misa…" Light began.

"Perhaps Misa is right Light Kun, there's no harm in enjoying such an important event." L spoke up from where he sat in front of the computers.

He raised a red ripe cherry over his head and plopped it in his mouth.

"As long as we don't slack in our work or forget what's important, there's no reason we can't have a little fun." He continued as he sucked on his fingers a bit.

"I'm glad you agree Ryuzaki!" Misa cheered, "And don't worry, I didn't forget you."

The hyper model hugged him at the same time as wrapping a green and white scarf around his neck.

"I wanted to get you blue and white instead, but blue isn't very christmassy. Still, it's nice to see a bit more colour on you Ryuzaki."

"Watari, why don't you take Miss Amane shopping for some Christmas items?"

"Yes sir."

"Hey! Don't think you can get rid of me that easily." Misa said defensively, and hugged Light as she frowned at L.

""You presume so easily, I just thought you'd be a good advisor for Watari on what sort of decorations might be good to use. Plus I thought you'd delight in the chance to get out and buy Light a present rather than having an agent pick it up for you?"

"Really? You'd let me?" Misa answered, sparking up slightly.

"As long as you stay with Watari that should be fine, and if he gives an order, you'll have to obey it without question. Understand Amane san?"

"You don't have to treat me like a child."

"Of course not, you manage that perfectly on your own." L mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said be sure to get Light some shortbread whilst your out. He mentioned he fancied some earlier."

"Hold on, I never said…" Light argued.

"Light it was only a few hours ago we had the conversation, I do hope your memory hasn't been strained that much. Oh wait, are you just embarrassed to admit you have a craving for something sweet?"

"I'm not anything of the sor…"

"Aaaww, don't worry Light, I'll pick you up something nice." Misa said as she hugged him again.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a candy cane, which she kissed lightly and placed inside the pocket on Light's shirt.

"That's to tie you over until I get back." She said with a wink, before heading off towards the door where Watari was waiting.

"Matsuda, why don't you accompany them? I'm sure they'll need someone to lug any shopping."

"What? But I…?"

"Great idea! Come on Matsuda!"

The young man had no time to argue as Misa grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"Ryuzaki! You do realise that all this has accomplished is an even larger headache once they get back right?" Light scolded.

"Naturally, which is why I suggest we use this time to get as much work done as we can. If we at least get five minutes of peace and quiet here, it'll be worth it."

Light sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I suppose you're right. But why didn't you just ask Misa to buy you some shortbread rather than involving me?"

"Come Light, isn't that one obvious? Misa would surely be more willing to buy something for her beloved Light that me, don't you think?"

"Well since you obviously knew I'd mostly likely pass it straight to you when she wasn't looking…"

"Correct."

Light shook his head slightly, before raising an eyebrow as he glanced around the room.

"By the way, where is everyone else? Are they still not back from that task you assigned them to?"

"Your father called and said he had to attend a meeting straight afterwards."

"And you didn't think to inform me about that?"

"Well I did think about it, but I never got around to it. As for the others, I gave them a new task once they were done the original."

"How did I miss all that?"

L held up his arm without looking around. The chain connecting them rattled slightly from the movement.

"Watari took care of it whilst you and I had to excuse ourselves earlier."

Light scowled a bit, hoping his face wasn't red or anything. Being chained to the detective was even more of a nuisance than he'd first thought. There was no privacy what so ever, not even when using the bathroom.

"Let's just get back to looking over these files." He sighed to change the subject, "I'm sure all these claims from people who say they know Kira's identity are nothing more than quick assumptions or publicity seeking, but there's still every chance that one might contain some sort of useful information."

"Agreed. Although the chances of that are less than three percent."

Light glanced to the detective.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"Sorry, I'm not sure exactly why I asked that…" Light replied, honestly confused by his own slip, "…but well, why do you always put a percentage on any presumptions or possibilities?"

"It's really no different from saying something is likely or unlikely, I simply like to know just how likely or unlikely. Is that really so odd?"

Light decided not to answer that, and just went back to reading the file in his hand.

After about fifteen minutes, he sighed heavily and rested his forehead against his fingers.

"As I thought, these are useless. We should've got Matsuda to stay and do this instead."

"No, unless one of these had obvious proof of Kira's identity, he'd never be able to tell. He'd jump at whatever they all said."

"Well that's most likely."

"How likely?"

"Excuse me?"

"What percentage would Light kun give that likeliness?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" Light answered, before shrugging, "I suppose I'd have to say ninety eight percent that he'd miss even an obvious bit of information."

"Rather generous of you Light Kun." L answered, sipping from his tea, "I would've said it was closer to ninety nine point nine percent."

Light stiffened a laugh, though his shoulders shook a bit.

"I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"What chance do you think there is that perhaps Kira will be generous this Christmas?"

"Kira? Generous? Ryuzaki, I have trouble even believing that came out of your mouth."

"Well, Kira claims to be justice, and primarily targets criminals. It's true that the fear of Kira has lowered crime rates rather substantially, but with such a large celebration looming, some thieves may be tempted to come out of hiding. Do you think Kira may be generous enough to let them go unpunished simply because it's Christmas?"

"It's hardly a question Ryuzaki. If Kira is someone who pictures himself as a god, then I imagine he'd remain impartial to whatever time of the year it was. Either that, or it's the opposite scenario, and he's being extra vigilant to make sure no one can ruin Christmas for others."

"Yes, you're right, I think that's exactly how Kira would see things." L answered quietly.

Light glanced around as he felt the penetrating stare of the dark eyes. When they didn't turn away from him, he frowned in annoyance, knowing exactly what that look was implying.

"Ryuzaki, I know you won't have this removed until you decide…" He said standing, and indicated to the chain, "…but perhaps _you _could be generous enough to stop accusing me of being Kira at least over the Christmas period?"

His words were firm, more like a demand than a request.

L continued to stare at him silently, as if contemplating his words. Eventually he looked back to the computer screens.

"I can't stop assuming you may be Kira until there is an absolutely zero percent possibility of that being true Light Yagami…" He answered, causing the other's frown to darken, "…however, if it will make Light Kun happy, perhaps I can stop verbalising it until Christmas is over."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better? It's worse knowing you're only pretending to not suspect me."

"Picky picky Light Kun…" L replied, sucking on his teaspoon, "Alright. The chain stays on, but unless something that directly points to you arises, then I'll stop all monitoring of you and your actions…just until the end of Christmas."

Light was silent, surprised at the proposal.

"Is there something you're expecting in return?"

"No Light Yagami. This is simply me being generous."

The young brunette looked a bit doubtful, but finally sat back down.

"I guess that is somewhat more comforting, even if it's only temporary. Thankyou L."

"Merry Christmas Light kun."

The detective stirred his teaspoon around the now empty cup.

"Tell me this Light. What do you think about the whole idea of Mistletoe?"

"What?"

"Is it not a Christmas tradition that if two people stand under mistletoe, they're meant to share a kiss?"

Light looked to him awkwardly.

"Japan may celebrate Christmas now, but it's still not one of our traditional celebrations. Why are you even bringing up such a thing?"

L didn't look up from the empty cup, as if mourning the absence of the refreshing liquid. Instead he just pointed to something with his spoon.

Light followed his gaze to where something green was sitting on top of one of the monitors. It was his first time seeing the plant in real, but he knew what it was.

"A gift from Miss Amane I presume…" L continued before Light could talk, "…she probably forgot about it in her excitement, and is likely kicking herself over it right now."

Light looked little short of repulsed by the whole idea of it, though still felt anxious that it had been brought up, since the monitor sat comfortably between them.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Relax Light Kun; it simply came to mind because I'm out of treats."

Light glanced to where L was staring at the empty tray Watari had previously left him, and he could've sworn he caught a pout in the usually neutral face.

"How could I have made such an error as to not tell Watari to leave anything more?" L muttered more to himself, actually sounding genuinely appalled at himself.

"Perhaps he also thinks it's time you chose a healthier diet?" Light taunted.

"Watari knows better. Reducing my intake of sugar would severely impede my deductive abilities."

"You should be careful. If that was really true, Kira would only have to target the world's candy makers to get the edge on you."

Light smirked slightly at L, but when the detective just continued to mope, he sighed slightly.

"Here…"

He pulled the candy cane Misa had left him out of his pocket and held it out to L.

"Uhh…Merry Christmas…"

The dark eyes widened in awe like a child's.

"Now that indeed is generous Light kun."

L took the candy cane, and unwrapped it with a professional like ease. Light noted the way he lightly pressed it to his lips…almost like the kiss Misa had given it…before sticking it in his mouth.

"Say Light kun. Why don't we go on a date?"

The young genius almost fell out of his seat.

"I'd ask you to repeat that, except I'm not sure I want to hear it!" He yelled as he regained his balance.

"What is Light kun so upset about? I meant a work date of course." L said plainly, and held up some of the files as he looked around, "We have to get this work done, but it seems a shame to stay here and waste the entire Christmas season."

"Ryuzaki you know what's more important. And besides, we can't go anywhere like this." Light argued, holding up his wrist again, the chain jingling in agreement.

"Which is why we won't."

Light just stared, his eyes asking for an explanation.

"I'd like to go out for awhile, but in order to do that; we'd have to remove this chain…"

"What? But you said before that…"

"Listen to what I say Light Yagami, I'm offering you the break you've been wanting. Your right that we can't walk around town like this. Frankly I don't mind, but it would most likely attract a bit too much attention…"

"You think? If you want a break from the chain as well then why don't we just take it off here for awhile?"

"Because I'm sure Misa is rather anxious by now to get back and steal a kiss from you under the mistletoe." L continued calmly, "If we were to take the chain off here, there'd be no excuse why she couldn't get you alone, now would there?"

Light's eyes widened very slightly. He didn't want to admit it, but a more immature side of him agreed with the logic of avoiding such a situation at all costs.

"You'll have to stay close by of course. If you don't, I'll have to go back on my word and start suspecting you again."

Light frowned again, before a challenging smirk suddenly replaced it.

"Alright, it's a deal. But we won't be able to take long; the others won't be gone forever."

"And that's where Watari comes in…" L announced, pulling out his mobile, "…he can be quite good at causing delays if I ask him to."

Light almost laughed, before scowling as he saw L pull a key from his pocket.

"You had a key to this thing the whole time?"

"For emergency use." L said lightly, though Light knew he heard humour in that tone.

He chose not to retort as the chain unclipped from his wrist and dropped to the ground.

"Let's take this chance…"

He looked confused. The words were so quiet he wasn't even sure if the detective had actually spoken them.

The two walked silently out the door, heading towards the exit.

"Say Light kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I have one more possibility question for you."

"Alright then, let's hear it."

"Say I was more your type…what would the chances be that you would go on a real date with me?"

Light almost stopped.

"Please tell me you didn't ask something so ridiculous?"

His voice was angry, but he could feel his cheeks warming ever so slightly.

"I'm not meaning to intrude upon your personal business Light Kun, but I'm simply curious. Say you preferred men, or I for some strange reason was a female, what chance would I have that you'd ask me out?"

"Ryuzaki….are you asking this for any particular reason?"

"Nothing more than plain curiosity…the blood flow of a detective."

Light sighed and shook his head as they got out onto the streets.

"Ryuzaki, such a question is weird even coming from you."

"I suppose it is." L answered quietly, before adding, "But simply because I feel like telling you…should it be the other way around, I'd say it was highly likely."

"W…what?"

"I think there'd be a strong chance I'd ask you out Light Kun. Somewhere between seventy to eighty percent to be exact."

Light frowned, and began walking again.

"I repeat, this is weird even for you."

He kept up his pace enough that he was walking just ahead of L, but his gaze drifted back to the detective…rather against his own will.

'_It's absurd to think such pointless, insane things. But…perhaps…if there wasn't all this tension from the Kira case…if I did by chance drift that way…then…well I suppose perhaps…I also think the chances would be quite high for you, L."_

* * *

><p><em>Yippeee! Done! XD<em>

_Hope you enjoyed, and have a very Merry Christmas everyone!_

_Cookies and Death Note plushies for every reader! :D_


End file.
